


Another Battle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell held his arm after Supergirl protected him from one of Smallville's creatures.





	Another Battle

I never created Superman TAS.

Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell held his arm after Supergirl protected him from one of Smallville's creatures and he recalled another creature attacking him a few days ago.

THE END


End file.
